WONDER WOMAN : DESTINY ALTERED
by SPOOKY ME
Summary: What if the Amazons are dead? What will be the fate of our Amazon princess? Most importantly would she meet the love of her life whose name strikes fear into the hearts of criminals, hope to victims and passion to his lovers? BM/WW fanfiction. CHAPTER 6 IS FINISHED. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1 : WAR

**TITLE :- WONDER WOMAN : DESTINY ALTERED**

 **AUTHOR :- SPOOKY ME**

 **PAIRING :- BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN**

 **RATING :- T**

 **SUMMARY :- WHAT IF THE AMAZONS ARE DEAD? WHAT WILL BE THE FATE** **OF OUR AMAZON PRINCESS ?**

 **MOST IMPORTANTLY WOULD** **SHE MEET THE LOVE OF HER LIFE WHOSE NAME STRIKES** **FEAR INTO THE**

 **HEARTS OF CRIMINALS, HOPE TO VICTIMS** **AND PASSION TO HIS LOVERS ?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : WAR**

 **THEMYSCIRA – ISLAND HOME OF THE AMAZON**

Lightening flashed across the once peaceful night sky of Themyscira. Fires blazed. Swords clashed. Blackened clouds. Thundering sounds of war echoed throughout the paradise island as the battle between the Amazons and minions of Ares progressed. The war waged between these forces was unlike any other wars in the past. Blood flowed on the fertile lands of Themyscira like a river as the war was on its peak. Adrenaline rushed through the veins of the battle hardened warriors and hatred seeped through their eyes as they gazed at their enemies. The same could be said about the battle between Ares, the God of War and Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. It was impossible to predict who was going to win as their skills in warfare were equally matched. One revels in war and other is the war itself.

War continued. Amazons killed or wounded. Some were incapacitated. Minions of Ares like Phobos and Deimos were already killed by the powerful Queen of the Amazons. The war was coming to its end. All the amazons and the minions were killed. The only fight is now in between Ares and Hippolyta.

"Give up Ares. Everyone in the battle field are dead along with your heartless sons" Hippolyta snarled while taking deep breaths to calm her anger and hatred towards the God of War.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha…... not so likely my dear Hippolyta. You and your precious little bundle of joy are still alive."

'The mention of her unnamed infant daughter who is not even a day old caused a wave of sadness and despair in her heart as there is no one at the moment with her. She knows this battle is definitely going to kill her. It is a warrior's instinct. But I am not going to give up. I will fight for the survival of my precious baby girl as I know he is going to find her and kill her after he is finished with me.'

With these thoughts swirling in her head, she faced her enemy head on with a renewed sense of energy and hope. The battle continued. Both of them are tired. Bone tired. But their hatred for each other still blazed very brightly. With a swipe of her sword, she sent Ares down on to his knees but he recovered quickly and countered her with a punch to her gut which sent her flying back towards a stone wall.

"After I kill you Lyta, I am going to raise your daughter as mine and turn her into an ultimate weapon of war. She is going to be at my side, fighting my battle when I wage war against Olympus and the mankind."

"NOOOOO... " Hippolyta screamed with pain and anger. She ran towards Ares with sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Their blades clashed. Hippolyta did a somersault using Ares shoulder as leverage. Just as he turned back, Hippolyta plunged the blade of her dagger into his throat and he immediately pierced the back of Hippolyta with his sword ending her life as well as his.

And so the battle ended with no outcome except death and destruction.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

MY FIRST FANFICTION. APOLOGIES IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES. SUGGESTIONS, REVIEWS AND CRITICS ARE WELCOMED.


	2. Chapter 2 : DISCUSSION

**CHAPTER 2 : DISCUSSION**

 **MAN'S WORLD :**

 **STEVE TREVOR :**

"Now this is what I call a real fighter jet. So totally cool. AH… I wish Etta is here with me, at least the journey would definitely be a lot more better than now," he spoke to himself loudly as his pleasant musings about his wife were suddenly interrupted by the angry voice of his Brigadier General Mark Robinson blasting through the communication speakers reprimanding about his lack of concentration on the task at hand in a very irritated voice. Well he couldn't blame his boss for that since who would show such interest in the given task when you are forced out of your bed at 4:00 AM. Well a robot could I guess. After a few moments his silent reveries were interrupted again by his demanding update on the functioning of the currently flying fighter jet, F-22 Raptor.

While it was very peaceful and relaxing in the jet, he couldn't help but have some uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Later, he brushed it away shifting his conflicted thoughts on to his wife, Etta Candy Trevor. A spirited, care-free, vivacious beautiful young woman with a can do attitude who has a great love of candy. He is completely in love with her for those kinds of attitude and behavior. Etta is actually his secretary. But she is more than that. She is his best friend, confidante, lover and finally his wife. HIS wife. I still couldn't wrap my about the fact that Etta is actually my wife. It is not as if I was the first one who fell in love with her. It is kind of mutual. An understanding that could only be present in between us and us only. But one thing that hurts the most is the fact that they are childless. Etta and I love the children. It is as if the Gods are mocking at us. No one knows about their inability of having children. It is a bitter truth only known to us. Hmmm….. I wonder how beautiful and content our lives would be if only we are blessed with children. I guess all things will happen with a good reason, he thought as his silent musings came to a halt when he suddenly noticed that there is some anomaly in the wiring system. And next second he knows that he is not going to survive as he felt the damn jet losing its altitude in a dangerous scale. 

* * *

**MOUNT OLYMPUS : HAVEN OF THE GREEK GODS**

Mount Olympus is the realm of the Greek Gods. Twelve of the most important Gods are included in the safety and welfare of the magical realm. Those Gods would include Zeus – God of Sky and Thunder is a blue eyed, white haired, seven foot tall god, who is in fact the ruler of the Gods of Olympus. Hera – Goddess of Marriage and the Family is a black eyed, blonde haired beautiful and kind goddess, who is the wife of Zeus. Aphrodite – Goddess of Love, Beauty, Seduction, Pleasure and Happiness is the daughter of Zeus, wife of Hephaestus. Ares – God of War who is banished from Mount Olympus due to his unforgivable atrocities. Hephaestus – God of Fire and Crafts, who doesn't live on Mount Olympus. Apollo – God of Light and the Sun, Truth and Prophesy, Healing, Plague, Music and Poetry. Artemis – Goddess of the Wilderness, the Hunt, Wild animals, Fertility and Childbirth, who is the twin sister of Apollo. Poseidon – God of Oceans and Seas, who is also the brother of Zeus and Hades. Hermes – God of Luck, Shepherds, Athletes, Merchants and Thieves, who also acts as a messenger for Greek Gods. Athena – Goddess of War and Wisdom. Demeter – Goddess of Harvest. Hades – God of the Underworld. Dionysus – God of Wine, Agriculture and Fertility of nature.

Haven of the Greek gods is definitely a sight to behold with beautiful blue skies, musical chirpings of the lazy mystical birds who seems to be like they don't give a care for the world below, sweet fragrances, thick and lush forests, all the sights are filled with various types of vegetation. Mount Olympus is so beautiful that even the Goddess of Beauty herself envies it. It is a very peaceful environment.

But the same couldn't be applied in case of Greek gods as they observed the war on Themyscira ending with an outcome of death and destruction as the sun rose on the horizon.

"This can't be…. "

"It can't end like this... "

"It is impossible. I can't agree with this outcome….. "

"Poor Amazons. They should have known the consequences… "

"What about the Amazon princess? Is she going to die…..? "

"I can't believe this happened….. "

The loud murmurings were put to an end when Zeus bellowed, " SILENCE ..." Zeus, King of the Gods, sat in his majestic throne solemnly due to the worst situation in Themyscira saddened him greatly. Amazons dead. Ares dead. Death and destruction. The miraculous Amazon princess orphaned due to this vengeful war. Poor child. If only this war hadn't occurred, she would have lived a contented life in the forthcoming years. His thoughts increased his guilt as well as inability for not preventing this useless war. If only..…AH…. It's completely useless wondering about WHAT IF's and COULD HAVE's it would only waste some valuable time where I could use it for solving the current issues. He forced himself to concentrate and ended his musings with a sigh.

"Sire, may I ask what would happen to the princess? Are we going to abandon her?" Hermes asked the King of the Gods with sadness and worry clearly noted in his tone. But he was met with silence from Zeus.

Athena, kindly questioned her father about the fate of the Amazon princess by placing her hand on the shoulder of her father clearly breaking his silent reveries.

Zeus then replied as an afterthought, "No, we are not going to abandon her. She is our creation. She is an extension of an Olympian without powers. She has far greater destiny than any one of you could ever imagine. Her fates are intertwined with a mortal who helps in bringing justice to the victims. Their union is very crucial for the world as well as themselves."

"Hmm… well if you are saying that her fates are intertwined with a mortal, she must be in the man's world. Who is going to take her there? No mortal can ever step foot on the paradise island, how can she be taken to the man's world? You know we can't involve in the mortal world, it is against the laws" Athena interjected.

"Look, there is a jet which is coming near to Themyscira" Hermes exclaimed with surprise.

"WHAT ?... "

" Yes Athena, look." Hermes answered with excitement while Zeus smiled.

"What in the name of Gaia." Athena whispered in surprise and awe.

"Sire, I guess this is some sort of a message. I think we have to make use of this opportunity." Hermes u  
Zeus replied "Then what are you waiting for? Open the invisible shield around the island NOW QUICK" in a voice filled with urgency which is matched to that of Hermes.

A few moments later, the shield lifted just as the jet crashed onto the destroyed Themyscirian soil.

"Now, Let us see what the Fates stored in for our little princess." Zeus replied in a peaceful yet curious tone.

TO BE CONTINUED…. 

* * *

PHEW….. CHAPTER 2 FINISHED. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE SATISFIED WITH THE UPDATE. ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY WILL BE ANSWERED BY ME. SUGGESTIONS, CRITICS AND REVIEWS ARE CLEARLY WELCOMED.


	3. Chapter 3 : PARADISE LOST FOREVER

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND FOR YOUR REVIEWS. A GUEST REVIEWER WISHED FOR LONGER CHAPTERS SO HERE IS MY REPLY FOR THAT- I AM REALLY NOT COMFORTABLE IN WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE A POSSIBILITY OF CONFUSION AND BOREDOM. I DON'T WANT THE READERS TO FEEL LIKE THAT. SO I AM WRITING THESE CHAPTERS IN A CONTROLLED AND MEDIUM IN MANNER.  
A BIG THANKS TO ****JUDY. LAURA.L** **FOR HER WONDERFUL IDEA. I WILL USE YOUR TIP JUDY. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH.  
HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH THE UPDATE.**

* * *

 **** **CHAPTER 3: PARADISE LOST FOREVER** **  
**

 **MAN'S WORLD:**

 **STEVE TREVOR: AFTER CRASH LANDING**

'Damn it, what the hell has happened? And where the heck am I? What is this creepy place?' thoughts and unanswered questions swirled through his mind like a whirlpool that threatened to drag him down to the dark abyss of unconsciousness as the bright sunlight flashed across his eyes. Fear and confusion clung to him like a second skin as he turned around to observe his destroyed surroundings with his keen eyes.

As the air filtered through his lungs, he noticed that it smelled of smoke and blood which really didn't help him to quell any of his fears. According to him there are no islands in this particular region. He was completely sure of it. So what the hell is this place? Some sort of undiscovered island. There are many places in this world which are not discovered yet. He was sure not everything could be captured on the satellites.

As he continued his silent reveries, he finally came to a conclusion that it would be better to check out this mystery island rather than wasting the time by useless brooding. May be he could find someone or something to get a clear idea about what the hell this place is? It clearly wouldn't be a problem if we explore this place a little bit now would it? Nah…it would definitely help him explain his present predicament to his boss who would surely question his sudden disappearance until he got the answers out.

He packed up some necessary supplies in a bag and two fully loaded shot guns for safety and started his little journey through the thick lush forest. After a few hours of travelling, he reached to a path that was painted yellow clearly indicating that there might be some people inhabiting the island and that the path would lead to something.

He followed the path, anxious to find some information about this place. But what he found was definitely not the thing he expected to find. The air reeked of decayed flesh and blood. Smoke and ash filled the once bright sky. Trees fallen. Destroyed marble buildings. Weapons like spears and swords were strewn across the soil. Crimson pools of blood splattered on the milky white marbles creating an eerie effect. Dead bodies of thousands of women clad in the style of ancient Greek warriors and some weird looking monsters were spread on the land like some heaps of sand.

Suddenly, he felt an intense urge to run away and repair his jet so that he can get the hell out this damned place. But something told him to explore this place a little further. Moreover, it is definitely not in his blood to flee away from danger. His position as a Colonel would definitely agree with him to confront the situation.

After reassuring himself, he made his way through the piles of dead bodies silently with a shot gun in his hand for safety. Surprisingly, during the journey, he noticed many things. One, everyone are female. Two, every female is dressed for war. Three, weapons like guns are not at all seen in this place. Only spears, arrows and swords. Four, everything looked completely out of place; it is as if he entered into the past. And strangely there were no men in this place. After a few hours of his journey, he reached a place which kind of looked like it was not influenced by whatever the hell of a war that has happened here. It was quite peaceful and the air didn't smell that bad.

His heart leapt with joy as he saw a fresh water pond and dragged his already tired legs towards it to quench his thirst. After reaching the pond, he sat down on a wooden log with a tired sigh silently enjoying the scenery around him. Thick and lush greenery along with the intoxicating scent of magnificent flowers he had ever seen as the evening sunlight glanced across the surface of the water created quite the hypnotizing effect on his senses.

As he took a swig of water directly from the pond, he heard some faint sounds of baby cries coming from the bushes nearby. A BABY CRY, he was sure of it. He leapt on to his feet and ran towards the bush where he heard the cries.

But he was never prepared for what he was going to see in the bushes. Yes it was indeed a baby, a baby girl, a very beautiful one at that. But what made his heart shatter was the fact that such a small infant, not even two days old was hidden in the bushes, away from the war and bloodshed where her parents might be killed. Such a small infant clearly had no idea what has happened in her homeland and what might be the fate of her parents. It is clearly a known fact for everyone in the world that a parent always wants their child to be safe whether the parent be a good one or not. It was same in this case too but only downside was that her parents were no longer alive to watch their child grow up and lead a happily ever after life.

Such a beautiful baby girl being an orphan at such a young age didn't settle well within his heart. He definitely knows the pain of being an orphan as his parents were dead before he can even talk or walk. There would be no one to wish you a 'happy birthday' or sing a lullaby to go to sleep. No warm hugs and assurances when you get a nightmare. No love. No scolding. No gifts. No holidays. Nothing. The world of an orphan is definitely a shade of black and white without the love of a mother and father. The pain of not knowing who your parents are or what happened to them would clearly be a scar that would never heal. All his old wounds and pains rushed into his memory like a tsunami. And so, he was determined not to let this girl suffer in the same way as he did.

He quickly diverted the thoughts of his melancholic childhood towards the present infant in his arms. He silently observed her features. Dark raven tufts of hair covered her head. Dark azure, piercing blue eyes were now focused on to him with an expression of wonder in them. When she touched his moustache with her tiny fingers and tried to pluck them, he caught her soft hand and tried to keep them away. But alas, did she listen? No. She tried vehemently to grab them and pluck them and pluck them she did. Well it looks like she is not only a beautiful one but a stubborn one as well.

A golden cloth with the symbol of a flying Eagle which has a red star on each of its wings was wrapped around the baby and surprisingly, along with it there was a dagger with an Eagle shaped hilt. Moreover, her forearms were completely covered with silver bracelets with a red star embedded on each of them. All of these accessories gave her a royal look.

A sudden cry from her broke his silent musings and quickly observed his surroundings, taking a notice that the sun was about to set which means he had spent more than enough time in this place. Deciding that it was already late, he took the child in one arm and a shot gun in the other and broke into a sprint towards the jet taking his bag along in the way.

He quickly reached the jet in a surprising speed and sat in the cockpit placing the baby beside his seat. He took his tool kit from the supplies bag, removed the control panel of the jet using screw driver, immediately falling into his work. After an hour, everything was fixed and ready to go to home as there were no major problems in the jet except for some minor changes in the wiring system.

He got into his seat; emptied all of his supplies from the bag and converted it into a temporary baby carriage. He carefully shifted the slumbering little bundle into the bag safely locking the seat belt around her. He started the engines of the jet methodically swiftly taking off into the evening sky as the moon gradually took the place of the sun. But what he didn't notice was the fact that the whole island literally disappeared after he took off. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: **BLESSED**

PLEASE SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY. I WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SATISFYING REPLY. SUGGESTIONS, CRITICS AND REVIEWS ARE CLEARLY WELCOMED.


	4. Chapter 4 : BLESSED WITH AN ANGEL

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS. I WILL KEEP EVERY THING IN MIND. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE STORY. HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH THE UPDATE.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: BLESSED WITH AN ANGEL**

 **MAN'S WORLD:**

 **STEVE TREVOR:**

 **ON HIS WAY TO COAST CITY:**

Everything in the journey is so far nice and good. There was no problem in the jet. It was back to its original state, perfect and peaceful just like the sleeping child next to him. He silently wondered how the hell he had gotten into a situation like this. But whatever the reason that led him into this mission was definitely fruitful as it changed his dream into a reality. Never in a thousand lifetimes had he expected that he would become a father to an orphan. No, not orphan, not now, not anymore. She's gotten me, Etta, Mark (Mark Robinson) and many others who would gladly accept her into the family.

But along with it, there would be a bunch of mind-boggling problems and questions arising due to the situation. Mainly, how Etta would react by seeing the baby? Would she even accept the idea of raising her as a foster daughter? Would the baby even be able to get along with the family? If she did, how should we introduce her to our extended family and friends? They would definitely question us if we showed up for a visit with a baby in our arms **.**

Moreover, he can't just shout out to everyone in sight that he found her on a mysterious island strangely inhabited by only female population. That probably, would only help to raise many more questions than answers. Another important mystery was that the female populated island was definitely not spotted in the radar which only served to spike his doubts more. He had to find out what that strange island is and who is the reason for the destruction of that ancient place?

'Wait, ANCIENT?' His unexpected thought suddenly helped to solve a little of the mystery game in which he was a reluctant player. Some of the pieces of the puzzle were now placed in the correct order which helped him to answer his own questions and dilemmas. He silently started to analyze his problem. Clearly the place must be an ancient one as the weapons used by them were completely outdated; which also mean some sort of ancient technology might have helped the island to not be detected by the modern technology.

He also remembered that some weird looking creatures were on that island. May be those creatures were responsible for the death of that island. One of the strangest things was that the island was completely populated with females clad in Greek armor for the sake of war which finally led him to conclude that he just crashed onto an ancient Greek island populated by all female warriors. Great. He definitely didn't know whether he had gone mad or not after that crash. May be enjoying a nice long shower with his wife would definitely clear up his mind. Yup it definitely would, no doubt about it.

He decided that his mind must be peaceful and calm if he really wanted to go through with this.  
He slowly brushed his conflicted thoughts away from his mind as he finally reached his destination, a military branch in coast city, where fighter jets, arms and deadly military weapons are manufactured and tested to know their efficiency practically. As the relations between U.S and Japan were really unstable, they were forced to take a detour towards North Atlantic Ocean instead of North Pacific Ocean where Japan lies.

As he neared towards his intended destination, he switched to auto-pilot, turned towards the child, carefully loosened the seat belt around her and adjusted her in the bag in such a way that the bag acts as a cover for her and only her head was visible from the outside. By then, he was already near the landing point. He switched to self-pilot mode and swiftly landed on the landing pad. On seeing his boss, Mark Robinson running towards him, he unlocked his seat belt and came out to greet him…

"Goddammit Trevor, where the fuck have you been and what took you so long?" his boss shouted at him as if he was deaf.

"Well, it is a very long and very interesting story" he replied with a tired sigh.

"I don't care as long as you tell me the truth, now" his boss clearly emphasized the word 'now' which left him with no choice but to tell him the truth or in a better way to show him the truth. So, he returned to the cockpit to pick her up. But to his surprise, she was already awake. He picked up the child who was looking at him curiously with an innocent smile playing on her lips, carried her around the jet and showed her to Mark.

"What the…?" he exclaimed in a surprised tone with his eyes bugged out of their sockets as his eyes fell on her. It was completely comical and out of place for a man who was so strict to react like that!

"Who is she, Trevor?" he silently asked still staring at the baby who was currently gurgling while looking at him. Steve silently walked up to some distance and motioned him to come along, clearly letting him know that it was kind of a matter that must be discussed in a private place. So, they both made their way into the main office in the military branch where all the surveillance monitors were placed to check on the progress and anomalies in every sector. Steve and Mark then took their seats in the office room.

"Dude, I asked you a question. Are you even listening to me?" Mark pointed out in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah I am listening" Steve replied with a sigh.

"Then answer me dammit!"

"I don't know where to even start, man. Moreover, I am really not so sure that you will believe me" Steve, then replied in a tone that clearly indicated his state of confusion.

"Trevor, I am not only your senior but also your best friend. A person you can trust and confide in. I am simply asking you, who is she? And how did she end up being with you anyway?" he spoke in an earnest voice but all he met was with silence from the person in front of him.

"Well, how about you tell me what happened from start to finish after the communication system has failed?" Mark tried again with a different approach which granted him his success as he told him everything about what happened there after. He listened to each and every word that came out of his friend's mouth. The explanation of his little adventure took him about a half an hour to end. When it came to an end, he sincerely thought his longtime friend and ally has finally gotten mad but he couldn't blame him though, he had seen many things in his life; things that were not normal in day to day life; things that normal people would never believe in.

After a few moments of silence,

"So, what are your thoughts? Thinking I am crazy" Steve replied after taking a deep breath of air.

"No. Not at all. I have seen many things in life, Trevor. So, I do believe you" Mark replied in an understanding voice.

"Finally, I have proof that I am really not so crazy" he said under his breath as Mark bellowed in laughter.

"Come on Trevor. Let's go. We have to go to metropolis anyway. Our wives would go ballistic if we are anymore late than now. Especially you since you are carrying a baby in your arms." he said pointing towards the child in his arms.

"AH… You are right! Let's go."

Then, they both made their way out of the military branch after checking out whether all the systems and security functions were proper or not. They reached the airport via cab and boarded on to the plane which takes them to metropolis. During the flight, both of them were silent as their own thoughts immersed themselves into their own life-problems.

Finally, they reached Metropolis; bid farewell to each other and returned to their homes via their own vehicles.

* * *

 **TREVOR'S RESIDENCE:**

 **METROPOLIS SUBURBAN AREA:**

 **STEVE TREVOR AND ETTA CANDY-TREVOR:**

Metropolis suburban area was a very quiet and a peaceful place away from the city. It was an ideal place for anyone since the crime would almost be nil.

Steve reached his house quickly than he thought he could. He quietly parked his car in the garage next to his house. He silently pondered on how Etta would react about it and how the arrival of a baby into the household would complicate the things between them. But no matter what he was sure Etta would accept the baby, after he told her the truth about the child's family.

Finally, with a strong resolve, he stepped out of the garage along with the gurgling child in his arms. He was relieved that she wasn't crying as if the world is going to end like she did previously during the whole journey.

He made his way to the porch; turned towards the front door and ringed the bell a few times. The door was opened by Etta who was clad in a simple blue night gown and a ready smile on her face. As soon as her eyes fell on the child in his arms, her loving smile morphed into a surprised gasp just as he expected.

"Steve…, who is she?" she asked in a silent yet concerned voice after she ushered him in. He silently took a seat on the couch and asked her to sit as well.

After a few moments of silence, he started explaining every single moment of his mysterious journey to her. She listened to each and every word that came out of her husband's mouth. He took two hours to explain everything including his thoughts and dilemmas. He finally stopped his talking or explaining in this case with, "I am thinking that it would be best if we adopt her since we can't have children" which she already expected from him and agreed with him.

"Of course, we will adopt her. Where else would she go anyway? An orphanage? No way in hell. We will adopt her" she replied in a very determined tone which brought a smile to his face.

They smiled lovingly at each other as they slowly inched their heads forward for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a loud wail from the baby who was in Steve's lap. On hearing a loud groan from her husband, Etta laughed with the irony of it since all the couples would go through the same trails as this one and that she had already became a part of their little family.

Etta took the wailing child in her arms and went to the kitchen to feed her some fresh milk as her husband headed for a much needed bath. Etta rocked the child to and fro in her arms silently singing a lullaby. She was completely lost in her own little world until she felt familiar arms of her husband snaking around her waist and holding her lovingly.

"Your voice is beautiful" her husband remarked while placing a kiss to her neck.

"Why Mr. Trevor, thank you so very much for your compliment" she replied in a teasing voice. While they were enjoying their sweet moment, it suddenly clicked to their minds that they didn't even name their child.

"Steve, we didn't even select a name for her." Etta reminded her husband.

"Ah… Yes. Well, how about…hmm… Leticia?" he suggested in a doubtful voice.

"NO. How about…..Sarah? It is a nice name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is nice. But I think it doesn't suit her very well. Ha… I got a perfect one for her. How about Diana? It's wonderful, isn't it? It suits her perfectly. Moreover, my mother's name is Diana." Steve said in a very hopeful and excited voice.

"Hmm… Diana" Etta tested the name by saying it aloud. She found the name to be perfect just as the baby was like.

"PERFECT! Well how about a middle name?" Etta questioned her husband.

"Well, how about you pick it up?" he offered her a chance to name the child too.

"Um…. Rosalie?" she suggested in an innocent voice.

"Hmm… Diana Rosalie Trevor, daughter of Steve Trevor and Etta Candy-Trevor" he said in a very proud voice with a brilliant smile playing on his face as Etta felt very glad that he accepted her choice and gave him her own proud smile.

"Welcome to the family, my little angel" Steve whispered in a loving voice as he pressed a soft kiss to his child's forehead. And so, he and his wife were finally blessed with an angel.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

PLEASE SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY. I WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SATISFYING REPLY. SUGGESTIONS, CRITICS AND REVIEWS ARE CLEARLY WELCOMED. LOVE YOU ALL.


	5. Chapter 5 : TASK OF GODS

**HEY GUYS. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS A SHORT ONE BUT A VERY IMPORTANT ASPECT IN DIANA'S LIFE. ENJOY THE UPDATE.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: TASK OF GODS  
**

 **MOUNT OLYMPUS: HAVEN FOR THE GREEK GODS**

All the Olympians were involved in a heated debate on a very important matter i.e. DIANA. Each and every god who was patrons to both Themyscira and to Diana was involved in a heated battle of wills. They watched each and everything that happened on Themyscira and in the man's world. Everyone was relieved that Diana was in safe hands. They were convinced that she could lead a happy life without any disturbances.

But it also raised many questions. One of them was that she was actually created for improving the welfare of both Themyscira and the man's world. Earlier, when they created her, they planned to give her some extra powers when she reached the age of 18 so that she would be safe against the cruelties of the outside world and thus help her to achieve world peace.

But alas! The fates always had a way for twisting people' lives. Amazons were dead, which means it would further complicate Diana's own destiny. Now that was the main problem, how should we uncomplicate it so that Diana would reach her destiny? She was not born in her mother's womb. She was an excellent creation of life by the Olympians. So, there's got to be something that the Olympians could do without interfering into her life deeply since she was now in man's world. And here lays the biggest problem, what should they do to help her?

As they silently observed the loving couple who was holding their future champion, their minds were conflicted. Since Diana's fates were intertwined with a mortal, there was maximum probability that it would be fulfilled as she was now in man's world. But their main and foremost problem was that how could she defend herself against the cruelties of mankind?

As the angry debate between the Gods gradually turned into mutual silence, Zeus was clearly thinking about the problem. The pin drop silence in the whole court room was suddenly interrupted by Zeus himself.

"All of you are adjourned out of this court room except Athena and Artemis" Zeus ordered in a very commanding voice. All the gods were taken aback due to this order since it was very important and a sensitive matter to deal with. But nonetheless everyone silently made their way out of the court room.

After a few moments of silence,

"Athena, Artemis, I think I have a solution for this problem. It requires absolute effort from both of you" Zeus said in a contemplative manner. Both the sisters frowned on hearing this.

"Father, we will always give our absolute best in any task. Whatever solution you may have come up with, we will always accept and respect your wishes. Please reveal your thoughts about this." Artemis encouraged her father.

"I know Artemis. I know" he replied with a sigh.

"If my instincts are correct Father, I am thinking that you are going to involve us into Diana's life on the mortal plane" Athena finally expressed her guess in a tactical manner.

"HA…HA…HA…You instincts are always right Athena. You must never doubt that" Zeus replied with an amused chuckle.

"How are we going to involve into Diana's life? We are Gods. We can't involve ourselves into the perils of the mortal world. You know that it is against the rules that bound us all" Artemis replied in an alarmed voice clearly reminding the other two gods about the rules.

"Of course, I know that Artemis. The rule says – Ancient Gods of Olympian origins must not involve themselves into the affairs of mortals. Actually, Diana is the biological daughter of Hippolyta during the time when Hercules invaded Themyscira and enslaved the amazons by raping them. It was one of the most brutal eras in the history of mankind. Hippolyta didn't know that she was pregnant. So, she blindly went into the battle without this knowledge. After the war, she learned that she was pregnant and greatly grieved about the child that she would never raise as her daughter. Centuries passed but Hippolyta's pain remained the same. When she wished for a child, we can't help but to grant her wish. I made a little deal with Hades to give me the soul of Hippolyta's child. We changed her dead soul into a living one and infused it into the body of a baby girl especially created by Aphrodite herself. So, we can practically imply that Diana is kind of an artificial life force that made her into a living being. So, she is not actually a mortal but an artificial life force. So, we can involve into her life for a minimum extent just for her safety and look after her until she can defend herself" Zeus explained to Artemis clearly showing a glimpse of his intelligence in bending the rules.

"That is a brilliant understanding of the rule, Father. So, you expect us to keep an eye on her in case of any danger" Artemis said clearly impressed by his wit.

"Yes and more importantly I am hoping that you could teach her the ways of combat and weapons. Since you two are excellent in warfare, I am ordering both of you to be mentors for her until she reached her peaks in warfare, combat and weaponry. You must accomplish this mission in disguise which means you have to live the life a mortal without using your powers. Now, you may both take your leave. Prepare yourselves for this task. You are leaving tonight. " Zeus ordered both of them in a very commanding voice.

With nothing left to say, both Artemis and Athena bowed to their father and left the court room. After they both reached their own living chambers, they started to prepare themselves for the bumpy ride that was going to happen soon whether they like it or not. But both of them are glad that they have been entrusted with such an important mission and they are not going to disappoint their father.

Later that night, two mysterious figures appeared near the Trevor's house.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH THE UPDATE. SUGGESTIONS, CRITICS AND REVIEWS ARE CLEARLY WELCOMED.


	6. Chapter 6 : THE BEGINNING

**HELLO READERS. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PREVIOUSLY, I WISHED TO WRITE A CHAPTER WHICH INCLUDES SOME FAMILY MOMENTS LIKE DIANA'S CHILDHOOD, TRAINING AND ALL THE OTHER UNNECESSARY DRAMA BUT I DECIDED TO DIRECTLY JUMP INTO THE MAIN STORY LINE. SO IT INCLUDES A LONG TIME JUMP. HOPE YOU ARE NOT ANGRY. HERE'S A BRIEF HISTORY ON DIANA'S LIFE IN THIS UNIVERSE.**

DIANA HAS GROWN UP LIKE EVERY OTHER NORMAL KID. SHE'S GOT WONDERFUL PARENTS BUT UNFORTUNATELY ETTA, DIANA'S MOTHER DIED IN AN ACCIDENT WHEN SHE WAS 21. SHE SHOWED A LOT OF INTEREST IN WEAPONRY AND MARTIAL ARTS IN CHILDHOOD, SO SHE TRAINED UNDER TWO WOMEN NAMED ZOLA (ATHENA) AND SARAH (ARTEMIS) WHO WERE QUIET PROFICIENT IN BOTH ANCIENT AND MODERN FIGHTING STYLES WHEN SHE WAS A TEENAGER. AT PRESENT, SHE IS A SECRET UNDERCOVER AGENT DIANA TREVOR IN CIA WHO OFTEN GOES OUT INTO MISSIONS UNDER MANY ALIASES TO PROTECT HERSELF AND HER FATHER.

 **SO THIS IS AN OUTLINE OF WHAT DIANA'S LIFE WAS LIKE AS "DIANA TREVOR". NOW, THE REAL FUN BEGINS.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: THE BEGINNING  
**

 **GOTHAM**

 **WAYNE ENTERPRISES**

The day in Gotham is surprisingly bright though the sky is covered with its usual ominous black clouds. Bruce Wayne, the notorious playboy and philanthropist of Gotham stepped out of his expensive Ferrari F60 America, throwing a charming smile to the ladies passing by in front of Wane Enterprises. Women of Gotham as usually giggled with his famous antics.

Fortunately, the thing that they don't know was that he had actually no interest in them at all. The Bat inside the man was clearly agitated that he was forced to wake up early for a meaningless, stupid and boring meeting after a very hard night on his patrol. Of course, he had to hide his simmering anger beneath the cool playboy façade of his that he hates so much.

He threw his trademark Bruce Wayne smiles to his employees while desperately trying not to throw a vicious batglare at them. After a while, he reached his office with Lucius Fox in tow explaining the importance of this meeting and requesting him not to make a fool out of himself in front of the board members and other important officials. He silently nodded sitting in his seat, with a relaxed sigh.

"Bruce, I really don't want you to ruin this meeting. This is very important for Wane Enterprises. Do you understand?" Lucius ended his non-stop talking in a serious tone clearly stating that in no terms that he was going to allow Bruce to ruin it.

"Of course Lucius, don't worry. I will take care of everything", Bruce assured him with an encouraging smile. He knew why he was worried though. He ruined the last two meetings which would help Wayne Tech to earn millions. But the real reason for ending those meetings was not for his façade but for his mission for justice.

If he didn't ruin them, the lives of many people would have been at stake as the companies were secretly involved with major drug dealers and weapon contractors. Unfortunately, he couldn't say that aloud. But the good thing was that the current meeting was going to be a grand success because the dealers are not only good but honest which was rare in the world of corporations.

Later, Patricia informed them that the meeting was going to start and that his presence was requested there. He then made his way to the meeting room along with Lucius.

The meeting room was buzzing with noises of people' talking as if they were discussing an end of world crisis. With an amused roll of his eyes, Bruce Wayne took his seat in front of the meeting room. Just as everyone calmed down to start the meeting, a stream of bullets rained down upon them. 

* * *

**COAST CITY**

 **CIA MAIN HEADQUARTERS**

A beautiful woman with glossy raven black hair, azure blue eyes and with a shapely figure stepped out of her car in the sunny day of coast city. Diana Trevor had been urgently called by her boss, Razool Ghoul, executive director of CIA to discuss about a very important matter. That's all. He had given no clue to her about the task. Of course, if you work in a secret team especially employed to people who can handle dangerous threats was supposed to be like that anyway.

She had been itching for some mission to come up for her. Now, her wish finally came true. She was so very anxious to know about her latest mission that she even skipped her regular iced mocha round in the morning. But she must calm herself down as she understood that her mission was going to be crucial since the tone of her boss really sounded serious.

She quickly entered CIA headquarters via the secret route only meant for high standard agents like her. After a while of walking, she reached the main office of Directors board room where Razool Ghoul was waiting there for her. When she entered the office room, he quickly looked up and gave her a small nod which she returned.

"Agent Trevor, good to see you again. Please take your seat", he wished her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"What is the task Mr. Ghoul?" Diana asked him immediately as she took her seat in a regal way that so befitted her.

"Ah! Straight to the point I see. Nice trait Agent Trevor" he raised his eyebrow gently conveying his mild amusement.

"Well I am sure that you didn't call me here just to admire my usual trait, are you?" Diana ended with a small smile of her own.

"Of course no, this task which I am about give you is of a very serious matter. It requires you to go out of the coast city for a while ending all of your contacts with your family. Are you ready for it?" Razool Ghoul silently shifted his amused tone into a very serious one in a matter of seconds.

"Of course, I can." Diana replied in a confident voice.

"Good. Listen carefully, Agent Trevor. I have seen you tackle many tough missions with ease that I have never seen from anyone before. That's the reason I am appointing you for this mission. It's a solo one. You have to depend upon your resources, skill and efficiency in completing the task. And more importantly, you must be patient." Razool clearly stressed the word 'patient' as it was a known fact to anyone who knows her that she has a very less dose of patience.

"You still didn't tell me what's the mission is about" Diana asked in a very serious tone interrupting his tantrum.

"Everything you need to know will be in the file, Agent Trevor" he replied giving a black colored file to her. "Your assignment is in Gotham and your target is Bruce Wayne"

Diana whispered _'Bruce Wayne'_ under her breath and opened the file to see a handsome black haired, blue eyed man with a charming smile on his face clad in a fitting Armani suit. 

* * *

**GOTHAM**

 **WAYNE ENTERPRISES**

As soon as the first bullet left the gun, it didn't pierce through the hard glass on impact but created enough crack on it so that the other bullets hailing through the air were able to penetrate it on the second round of firing.

When Bruce Wayne first heard the crack on the glass, he immediately pressed the security button to alert the guards. Before the second round of firing took place, most of the board members if not all were already lying flat on the floor to escape the terrifying assault. When the security guards stormed into the room, guns blazing angrily, the attack coming from the outside finally came to an end.

While everyone was frantic with worry and fear, Bruce Wayne silently stood up, made his way towards the glass wall and carefully observed his surroundings and finally he concluded only one thing.

'Someone was after him and he didn't know who or what his target is! Is it Bruce Wayne or the Batman? Had someone figured out his identity? What is his aim? What does he wish to achieve by attacking Bruce Wayne? Is this some sort of a message or a warning?' Bruce Wayne silently slipped out of the meeting room with all these thoughts swirling in his mind like an active tornado. 

* * *

**PLACE: UNKNOWN**

A man was sitting in front of the fire place silently indulging himself in the pleasurable wine when another man, as if appeared out of thin air suddenly made his presence felt with a slight clearing of his throat.

"Task completed" he informed to the man sitting in front of the fire place in a very silent voice as if he was afraid to break the pin drop silence.

On hearing this, the man sitting in front of the fire place smiled in such a way that the weakest of the hearts would surely die. 

* * *

HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AND ONE THING I WISH TO SAY IS THAT DIANA HAS NO POWERS AND HAD NO IDEA ABOUT WHO SHE TRULY IS. JUSTICE LEAGUE ISN'T FORMED YET BUT THERE ARE OTHER HEROES WHO ARE WORKING INDIVIDUALLY ON THEIR OWN.

SUGGESTIONS, CRITICS AND REVIEWS ARE CLEARLY WELCOMED. LOVE YOU ALL. **  
**


End file.
